Sans issue
by Shali-83
Summary: *One Shot*Quand deux destins se croisent avant de se retrouver...désolée chuis nulle pour les résumés...


Titre : Pas d'issue. ?  
  
Auteur : Shalimar. Source : Gundam Wing Genre : POV, agnst. Disclamers : au nom de toutes les Fanfikeuses de ce monde et des autres.je demande à Sunrise de nous vendre les beaux Bishies.qui vous appartiennent. TT___TT Sinon, à part ça.idée qui est venue dans mon pti cerveau à peine plus grand qu'une cawète.à la suite du film Matrix (le Sublissime.vec un trop Beau Keanu Reeves.).d'ailleurs ça se voit qu'en même.un peu. Donc voilà, je commence ce fic avec juste la scène du début, je ne sais donc PAS où cela va me mener.mais j'y avais sûrement. Mais ça se place avant Gundam Wing AC/195.les bishies n'ont qu'une dizaine d'années. Donc bonne lecture.il est 16h35.top chrono !!!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
AC 190.  
  
Heero Yuy courait dans cette ville sombre depuis une bonne demi-heure. Le professeur J lui avait donné pour mission de tuer un chef militant assez encombrant. Le jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'année, au regard de cobalt, froid et inflexible et aux cheveux bruns toujours en bataille, avait accepté cette mission. Il était donc allé sur un des satellites de la colonie L2 pour faire sa mission. C'était un endroit assez pourri, comme tout le reste de cette colonie, pauvre et en proie à des luttes intérieures assez impressionnantes. Heero n'avait pas demandé à son mentor pourquoi il devait y aller, il ne lui demandait jamais d'ailleurs. Il était donc allé sur ce satellite, détruire la cible. Heero était certes très jeune pour un terroriste, un tueur mais il était le meilleur dans son domaine. C'est pour cela que J lui avait confié ce.job. Mais sa mission avait mal tourné. Maintenant. Heero courait.courait.courait. Les rues défilaient, semblables les unes aux autres. En plus, il faisait froid et la pluie fine et serrée commença à tomber. Le garçon glissait sur les dalles mouillées, il était blessé de partout sur ses genoux. La pluie lui collait les cheveux sur son visage, lui cachant un peu la vue. Soudain, il trouva une longue rue. Elle semblait conduire au centre de la colonie, au vue des lumières qui se trouvaient au bout. Il décida de tenter sa chance. Une dizaine de gars lui couraient après. Heero prit alors son inspiration avant de courir comme un forcené vers l'autre bout de la longue rue. Mais il se trouvait à peine au milieu la rue, qu'une voiture apparue à l'autre bout. Coincé. Il était coincé. Heero réfléchit alors à toute vitesse et trouva une ruelle perpendiculaire à celle où il était. Il s'y engouffra sans penser que plus loin.il y avait une impasse. Derrière lui, Heero entendait les cris des types qui se rapprochaient, il entendait également les crissements des pneus de la voiture. Le garçon se retrouva acculé contre un mur. Pas d'issues. Il se retourna alors que les types s'engouffraient dans la rue. La voiture devant le groupe. Heero la fixa malgré les feux qui lui faisaient face. Son c?ur battait à cause de la course effrénée. Son c?ur battait aussi parce que le Prédateur se sentait Proie. L'adrénaline lui fouettait la tête. Il essayait de reprendre un semblant de calme. Mais la voiture fit à nouveau crissée ses pneus. Elle fonça droit sur le jeune garçon pris au piège dans cette ruelle. Heero leva alors le bras et plaça sa main devant lui. Comme pour se protéger. Comme si, d'une seule main, il se sentait capable de stopper la voiture qui fonçait sur lui. Son c?ur battait à la vitesse de la voiture. Les phares de la voiture l'aveuglaient presque. Heero, pour la première fois depuis longtemps.se sentait perdu et piégé. La voiture fonçait sur lui. Il n'avait pas d'issues pour s'enfuir. Et là. Une ombre apparue.  
  
//Flash Back//  
  
Heero était près de la maison de sa victime. La barque était très grande, surveillée de toutes parts par des gars armés. Une vraie forteresse. Mais Heero était un pro.. Il pirata le système de sécurité et, après avoir mis les caméras sur un circuit fermé d'images, il pénétra sans bruit dans la maison. L'endroit était désert.calme.froid. Le jeune garçon savait exactement où aller. Il avait surveiller sa Proie durant cinq jours. Appris par c?ur le schéma de la maison, rien ne lui était inconnu. Il aurait pu y aller dans l'obscurité la plus totale, il se serait repéré. Le Japonais marcha donc silencieusement dans la grande baraque. Il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur.enfin juste dans le grand salon mais il n'y passait pas devant alors. Tous les autres étaient dehors, à surveiller l'immense jardin qui faisait trois fois la maison.  
  
Heero prit sur sa droite après avoir passé la première salle de bain du bas. Il devrait, dans une dizaine de secondes, atterrir sur les escaliers. « Et là !!! Devines quoi !!!! s'écria une voix en provenance des escaliers. » Heero se plaqua instinctivement contre le mur, essayant de se cacher dans l'ombre. Les deux gardes descendaient l'escalier en causant. Heero retenait son souffle.il attendait d'être sûr que les deux étaient bien loin pour recommencer sa marche silencieuse. Les sens en alerte, il guettait le moindre bruit.sa mission devait être parfaitement réussi. Il devait tuer un homme.qui était seul dans sa maison. Heero tendit l'oreille pour voir s'il y avait du bruit à l'étage. Rien. Il attrapa doucement la rampe de l'escalier, il avait des gants alors aucuns traces ne le trahiraient. A pas de loup, telle une ombre, le jeune garçon monta doucement les escaliers. L'atmosphère était calme, en fond sonore, il n'y avait que le tic-tac d'un carillon.[1] BANG. Un seul coup faisait dire à Heero qu'il était déjà un heure du matin. Le jeune garçon monta doucement mais rapidement les marches du grand escalier.  
  
Alors qu'il était en haut, il entendit une porte s'ouvrir sur sa gauche. Comme par réflexe, il glissa sur le côté, derrière l'épais rideau rouge. Il regarda ce qui se passait.Le type, dans son gros peignoir rouge, traversait le couloir que Heero visait, pour entrer dans la salle de bain. Dès que la porte fut fermé, Heero sortit de sa cachette et s'y dirigea à pas lents. Il entendit alors le type ouvrir les robinets de la baignoire, il allait prendre un bain. Son dernier.¸pensa Heero en sortant son flingue de dessous son débardeur noir. C'était un PP7[2] avec silencieux. Heero sortit d'ailleurs ce dernier et le vissa tranquillement sur le canon de son PP7. Dès qu'il fut prêt, il attrapa la poignée de la porte et la tourna délicatement. Le type était dans son bain, Heero avait entendu les mouvements d'eau. Le jeune garçon ouvrit alors la porte. Il savait exactement où se situait la baignoire donc ses gestes étaient quasiment mécaniques !!! Le type n'eut pas le temps de dire un seul mot qu'une balle vint se loger, en silence, dans son crâne. Le type retomba dans sa baignoire, la tête contre le rebord, les bras ballants. Le gars avait encore les yeux ouverts, le sang coulé sur son visage en une fine rigolade carmin. Heero le regarda avec indifférence. Il attrapa une serviette et essuya son PP7 comme on essuierait une assiette sale.  
  
Mais ce que le jeune garçon n'avait pas prévu c'était que la porte s'ouvre sur la maîtresse du gars déjà froid dans son bain chaud. Elle regarda alternativement la baignoire dont l'eau se teintait de rouge, et Heero. Son regard ne comprenait pas tellement ce qui se passait. Heero n'eut pas les réflexes escomptés et.alors qu'il allait tirer sur la femme, celle-ci se mit à hurler comme si on étripait un chat !!! Heero ne trouva qu'un seul truc à faire pour qu'elle se taise : il lui tira une balle en pleine tête.La femme s'écroula alors par terre, morte. Heero entendit alors des pas dans l'escalier, les gars dans le salon avaient entendu cette pouf et rappliquaient. Le jeune garçon regarda autour de lui mais il savait très bien qu'il n'y avait pas d'issues dans cette salle de bain. Soudain, dans son esprit, tel un ordinateur, il se traça un itinéraire de secours. Il sorti alors en trombe de la salle de bain où eux corps gisaient, et se dirigea vers la chambre la plus proche. Il y avait un balcon donnant sur le grand jardin, dans toutes les chambres du premier. Le garçons, entendant les Gardes rappliquer très vite, entra alors dans la chambre de gauche. Avec une chaise, il bloqua la porte. Il alla donc vers la fenêtre, en espérant que de l'autre côté, il n'y aurait personne. Il ouvrit donc la grande bais vitrée alors que, derrière lui, les gardes tapaient déjà comme des fous furieux sur la porte.  
  
Heero sortit sur le balcon mais les types de derrière la porte passaient au mitraillage et la porte céda rapidement. Le jeune garçon avança le long du balcon, il n'y avait personne en bas.pour l'instant. Voyant le passage par lequel il était arrivé, Heero sauta du haut du balcon. A peine avait-il mis les pieds par terre qu'il entendit les gardes l'approchaient, avec des pitt-bulls.[3] Le jeune garçon ne discuta pas.il piqua un cent mètres jusqu'au passage emprunté il y a une demi-heure, et se faufila en dehors de la baraque. Derrière lui, les gardes avaient mis en route les Mercedes et d'autres le poursuivaient à pied. La course poursuite débuta alors.  
  
//Fin du Flash Back//  
  
Heero, pour la première fois depuis longtemps.se sentait perdu et piégé. La voiture fonçait sur lui. Il n'avait pas d'issues pour s'enfuir. Et là. Une ombre apparue. Heero avait toujours la main devant lui, pour se cacher de la lumière des phares. L'ombre devant lui.de sa taille.leva la main. Elle tenait un truc.un long cylindre de 40 cm peut-être.terminé par un embout plus gros. L'ombre fit pivoter le cylindre et il s'allongea. Heero ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait. La voiture fonçait toujours sur eux. Les gardes derrière aussi. Et ce type.cette ombre.enfin.il ne savait pas si c'était la réalité ou pas. L'ombre fit apparaître comme une lame verte, scintillante.un laser. En moins de deux, alors que l'ombre courait vers la voiture pour la transpercer de sa lame verte, la voiture explosa. L'ombre noire se précipita vers les Gardes. Heero ne comprit rien, il avait fermé les yeux lors de l'explosion, se cachant le visage des débris. Il entendit des cris alors que le feu crépitait. Il leva la tête vers ce qui se passait. L'ombre tuait un à un tous les gars. Sa vitesse était.irréelle. Et pourtant. Dès qu'il n'y eu plus personne, l'ombre s'approcha de Heero. Le jeune garçon arma son PP7 et tint en joug le truc. Mais ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. La lumière créée par le feu de l'explosion, lui dévoila l'identité de son « Sauveur ». C'était un être humain. Apparemment, ils devaient avoir le même âge. Heero ne sut pas s'il s'agissait d'un garçon ou d'une fille. Son « Sauveur » avait une longue natte brune. Heero fut alors frappé par un détail. Ses yeux. Ses yeux avaient une teinte étrange. Ils étaient mauves.ils brillaient telles deux améthystes.[4] Heero fut comme hypnotisé par ce regard. Il n'entendit même pas qu'il/elle lui parlait. « Hn ? fit-il en sortant de sa contemplation. - Ca va ? demanda le gars parce qu'au son de sa voix Heero n'eut plus de doute. - Oui, répondit Heero en rangeant son flingue. - Bon, c'est cool alors !!! sourit le type en s'appuyant sur ce que Heero comprit comme étant une Faux. Ca fait un bon quart d'heure que je te suivais et j'ai vu que t'avais des ennuis alors chuis venu !!!! - Hn. - Me dis pas merci, surtout !!!!! s'indigna le gars. J't'ai sauvé tes ptites fesses !!!!! - Je ne t'avais rien demandé, râla Heero en prenant le chemin de la sortie. - Gnagnagna !!! fit l'autre en éteignant sa Faux. Duo ! La prochaine fois, tu restes où tu es !!! se dit-il à lui-même. » Heero avait entendu son nom. Duo. C'était bizarre.il avait le c?ur qui battait comme s'il venait de courir. Il avançait toujours vers la sortie. L'autre resta un moment avant de faire le même chemin. « Casse-toi de là, si tu veux pas crever, lui dit le dénommé Duo. Allez bye !!! » Heero n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que le jeune garçon venait de disparaître dans l'ombre de la ruelle. Heero cligna des yeux. Il ne devait pas être humain ce Duo. !!!! Le jeune Japonais esquissa un petit sourire. « Merci, Duo, murmura-t-il dans le vent. » Puis il décida de retourner au QG pour faire son rapport à J. Mais devait-il lui parler de ce petit démon sorti de nul part et qui lui avait sauvé la vie ? Non.Heero ne dirait rien. Ce serait son secret.  
  
AC 195.L'Opération Météore a commencé.  
  
Heero Yuy.âgé de 15 ans. Il était le pilote du Gundam Wing. Il était descendu sur Terre pour éradiquer l'Organisation de Oz. Allongé sur le sable, inconscient, il ne fit pas attention qu'une fille habillée en rose était penchée sur lui. Il se leva alors, d'un bond, cachant son visage à cette fille. Elle l'avait vu.il devait la tuer. Il sortit son flingue et la tint en joug. « Qu'importe qui je suis, dit-il d'une voix froide. Tu vas mourir. » Mais il n'eut pas le temps de tirer qu'il reçut une balle dans la main, lui ôtant son arme. Heero regarda alors son tireur. Il était coincé dans l'ombre, lançant à Heero des menaces. Mais dès que le jeune Japonais vit le visage de son tireur. Son c?ur se serra alors. Dans un battement puissant. Heero reconnut les deux yeux améthystes. Heero reconnut la longue natte brune. C'était. « Duo, murmura-t-il alors que cela faisait plus de 5 ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. » 5 années.ils ne s'étaient vu que quelques minutes. Mais Heero avait inscrit en lui tous les détails du jeune garçon à la Faux. Puis ils ont eu un accrochage violent.des balles étaient tirées sur Heero. Le jeune homme au regard améthyste ne semblait pas se rappeler de lui.  
  
[Mot de Shali : méga désolée mais je vais vous faire ça très vite !!!!]  
  
Puis tout s'enchaîna, la guerre reprit de plus belle. Cinq Gundam furent identifiés. Les cinq jeunes garçons se retrouvèrent à travailler côté à côte. Mais Duo ne se rappelait pas de Heero. Plus il était près de lui et plus Heero se sentait attiré par le jeune homme à la natte. C'était inexplicable. Et Duo ne voyait toujours rien.  
  
La guerre prit alors fin. Heero qui avait tu ses sentiments se décida alors à les avouer. Il retrouva Duo sur un des balcons de la Résidence Peacecraft. Le natté scrutait la Lune avec tendresse. Heero se laissa subjugué par cette image. Mais se reprit alors que Duo tournait son regard vers lui. « T'as déjà était amoureux ? lui demanda-t-il alors. - Euh. - J'oubliais, fit Duo en riant. Le Soldat Parfait n'a pas d'émotions !!!! » Heero s'accouda alors à côté de Duo. Que devait-il lui dire. Et soudain, dans le silence de la nuit. « Je suis amoureux de quelqu'un ; lança-t-il doucement. - Ah !!! C'est cool !!! lui répondit Duo en se tournant vers lui. Tu l'as rencontré où ? - C'était il y a cinq ans., commença par dire Heero. Je m'en étais pas rendu compte mais. - On s'en rend compte que quand on a les pieds dedans !!! blagua Duo. - C'était sur un des satellites de L2, continua Heero en repensant à cette nuit. J'étais poursuivi par des types armés.j'allais être tué par une voiture quand un Ange est apparu. » Duo le regarda alors, haussant les sourcils comme si ça lui rappelait quelque chose. Mais il ne savait pas quoi. « Il a tué mes poursuivants, détruit la voiture., reprit Heero. Il avait une Faux.je n'ai jamais oublié son regard. - Heero. - Il a dû oublier depuis., fit Heero en se tournant vers Duo. Mais moi, je n'arrive pas.et c'est cette personne que j'aime. » Duo resta abasourdi. C'était impossible, se dit-il. Cette nuit. Il se souvint d'avoir suivi un garçon dans les rues sombres de L2. Il lui avait sauvé la vie.mais lui, ne l'avait pas remercié. Il leva son regard améthyste vers Heero. Soudain, tout lui revint. Le visage de son petit garçon. Les mêmes traits. Les mêmes yeux. Tout. Duo leva la main vers Heero. C'était une main hésitante. Duo toucha la joue de son coéquipier. Sa main descendit vers ses lèvres. Impossible. Heero attrapa avec une tendresse, que Duo n'avait jamais soupçonné, le visage de Duo. L'ex pilote du Wing déposa alors un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son ancien coéquipier. Duo resta sans voix. Impossible répéta sa tête. « C'est cette nuit-là que je suis tombé amoureux de toi, Duo, dit doucement Heero en calant sa tête contre l'épaule de Duo. - Heero., souffla alors Duo. Je suis navré.je.je ne t'avais pas reconnu. - Je sais, sourit le Japonais. » Duo releva alors sa main pour caresser les lèvres de Heero. Il approcha encore son visage de son chef et, hésitant un peu, il l'embrassa. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux en bataille. Heero referma les siennes autour de la taille de Duo. Leur baiser prit en intensité. Apparemment.les sentiments de Heero étaient réciproques. Se détachant un moment, Duo plongea ses améthystes dans le cobalt de son ami. « Moi aussi. dit-il avec tendresse. Bizarrement, je suis tombé amoureux de ce petit garçon perdu. - Merci. - Pourquoi ? demanda Duo étonné. - De m'avoir sauvé cette nuit-là, sourit Heero avant de l'embrasser. - Il était temps que tu me le dises !!!!! râla Duo en faisant une petite moue. » Tous deux rires. Puis ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. La Lune était haut dans le Ciel, elle les éclairait de sa douce lumière. Finalement, cette impasse dans laquelle Heero s'était engouffrée 5 ans plus tôt, n'était pas sans issue.  
  
OWARI Le 18 Juin 2003 17h49.qu'en même. :p Je vous dis pas, je viens d'écrire L'Ange aux Yeux de Laser, Jody06 et ce truc en une après-midi !!!!!!!! Recors battu !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! En plus, j'ai écrit ça en écoutant le Dies Irae de Mozart !!! Ca le fait pas mal !!! Vous trouvez pas que j'ai abusé un peu sur le Heero-j'ai-que-10-ans-mais-je- tue-déjà-plein-de-gens ????? Je trouve ça pas mal.comme one shot !!!! Donc, voilà une connerie de plus à rajouter à mon actif !!!! ^___^ ----------------------- [1] Je déteste les carillons.ma grand-mère en a un dans sa baraque.Je peux vous dire que, quand vous voulez dormir tranquillou.ben c'est râpé !!!!!!! JE HAIS CE CARILLONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!! TT___TT [2] Le PP7 c'est l'arme de prédilection de James Bond !!! Je les ai tous vu et je jouais beaucoup à GoldenEyes sur Nintendo64.que j'étais pas mauvaise.ça change. :p [3] Wa !!!! Trop de la chance, Hee-chan !!!!! [4] J'avais jamais remarqué mais.je viens de tilter.l'Améthyste est la pierre Porte-Bonheur des Verseaux !!!! Et chuis Verseau !!!! Rooooohhh !!!!! Ché bien cha !!!!! 


End file.
